


eggs

by notyourbestfriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Easter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Muggle AU, at least i hope it makes you laugh a li'l bit, from my tumblr, kinda funny i think, super happy ending lmao, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourbestfriend/pseuds/notyourbestfriend
Summary: in which sirius forgets to buy easter eggs for their easter lunch. stuff happens.based off a drabble fanfiction prompt list on tumblr by prompt-bankoriginally posted on my tumblr





	eggs

Remus absolutely loved cooking. He loved every aspect of it. The cutting, the chopping, the washing, the measuring, the actual cooking;  _all of it_. In fact, when Sirius woke up and found the right side of the bed cold and empty and the house smelling a bit like his favorite restaurant, he was certain that Remus had woken up to cook early. The occasion however, he was still unsure about. 

When a sleepy, shirtless Sirius had walked into the kitchen, Remus was busy chopping what looked to Sirius an awful lot like something that cows would eat (but everything that Remus cooked was absolutely heavenly so who was he to judge what went into the food as long as it tasted good).

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Remus greeted, his attention still focused on finely chopping the grass-like whatever it was.

“Hey, yourself,” Sirius replied, his eyes focusing on the time on the oven, “it’s still just eight in the morning. Why the  _fuck_  are you awake so damn early?”

“You forgot?” Remus finally looked up at Sirius, half-amused.

“Err, was I supposed to remember something?  _Shit_ , it isn’t someone’s birthday today, is it? I don’t remember buying anyone gifts. Oh my god, it’s not  _your_  birthday, right? Wait, when’s your birthday? It’s in April, righ-” A wooden spatula went flying past Sirius’s head narrowly missing his right ear. “Oh my god, I know when your birthday is, babe.  _Fucking hell_.”

“It’s Easter, you doofus,” Remus deadpanned. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’. I’m guessing that means that you didn’t buy the Easter eggs like I asked you to last week?” Remus threw Sirius a glare, slightly annoyed at the prospect of not having Easter eggs for their Easter lunch, especially when they were going to call all their friends and family over.

“No, I totally did! Of course I would never, ever, ever, ever forget anything you told me to do. Don’t be silly, Re.” Remus threw Sirius a pointed look. Sirius raised both his hands in surrender, “Okay fine, I forgot. I’ll go buy them now.”

“And  _which_  shop, sweetheart, is open at  _eight_  in the morning?” Remus asked, sarcasm dripping in every word.

“Err-”

“Exactly. Go shower and eat breakfast. The shops should be open by 10, and you better buy me some damn Easter eggs. I hope you haven’t forgotten that everyone is having lunch at our place, have you?” Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

“No, I haven’t,” Sirius replied, more serious now. “I’ll get you Easter eggs, don’t worry.”

* * *

Remus absolutely loved cooking. He loved every aspect of it. The cutting, the chopping, the washing, the measuring, the actual cooking;  _all of it_. In fact, as Remus stirred the minestrone soup in the pot, he felt his every worry and annoyance drift away. It was an extremely close second to the times when Sirius made him collapse in pleasure.

It was almost noon (Sirius wasn’t back yet, no surprise there) and Lily, James and Peter were already here. Remus turned the heat off the pot and heard the front door to his and Sirius’s apartment open before his boyfriend yelled, “Honey, I’m hooooome!” 

Remus chuckled before replying, “Honey, did you buy the Easter eggs?” Remus would deny it vehemently if anyone asked, but Sirius’s dramatic antics was Remus’s favorite thing about the man. He was everything good and holy in the world, and there was nothing that could ever match up to him.

“Sort of,” Sirius replied. He walked into the kitchen, a white translucent plastic bag in his hand. Remus could make out some colorful blurs inside the bag, red being the prominent color.

“Good,” Remus replied. “Wait - did you just say sort of? What do you mean sort of?”

At that, Sirius poured the contents of the plastic bag onto the kitchen counter. Remus watched as more and more red and white wrapper covered not egg shaped chocolates felt out of the bag.

“Please tell me this is one of your pranks and you have a nice bag filled with Easter eggs.” Remus had planned out the perfect lunch and he just wanted there to be perfect Easter eggs. Everything just had to be perfect,  _goddamit._

“I wish I could, but I can’t. That’s the best I could do.”

“In what world are chocolate Santa Clauses the best you could do compared to  _Easter eggs_? Santa Clauses are for Christmas. Eggs for Easter. Come on, Sirius.” Remus pinched his fingers on the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“But the store ran out of Easter eggs,” Sirius replied, “I tried to get Kinder eggs, I mean hey, close enough right? But they were out of that, too. Then I was going to buy Snickers and then I saw these Santa Clauses on sale, and I thought hey, they’re cute and it’s also for an occasion so why not-”

“This is why I asked you last week to buy the damn eggs, Sirius! You just forget and now everything is  _ruined_!” Remus shouted. Remus saw Lily, James and Peter trying (but failing) to inconspicuously make their way towards the kitchen.

“Sweetheart, it’s just Easter lunch with friends, it’s not ruined.” Sirius turned towards their friends. “You guys are cool with Santa Claus instead of eggs, right?” When they nodded their heads, Sirius looked back at his boyfriend. “See? They’re okay with it, you don’t need to worry. Your mom will be here soon and so will Mr. and Mrs. Potter, so just calm down and everything will be fine.” Sirius reached his hand out to comfort Remus.

“No, Sirius - goddamit, I wanted to ask you to marry me and now everything is fucking  _ruined_  and now I’ll have a shitty-”

“Marry you? Oh my  _god-”_

“-proposal, and you’ll hate it and when we tell other people it will be-”

“-did you guys hear-”

“-we had Santa Claus chocolate instead of Easter eggs-”

“-that? Of course I would marry you-”

“-and now you’ll say no-”

“-Re! Remus! Remus!” Remus finally looked up to see Sirius’s eyes shining with unshed tears. “Re, babe, I would marry you in a heartbeat; without any of this. All you have to do is ask.”

“You-you would?” Remus felt a weight fall of his shoulders at Sirius’s confession.

“Remus, I love you so much. There is no one else I’d rather be with anywhere or any time than with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> based off a [drabble fanfiction prompt list](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge) by [prompt-bank](www.prompt-bank.tumblr.com). 
> 
> #98: “The store ran out of Easter eggs.”
> 
> i’m rly happy with how this wolfstar managed to turn out. i didnt even plan it as a proposal but oh well such is life.
> 
> find me on tumblr [here](www.sannisideup.tumblr.com).


End file.
